bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 3
The Basketball Game It was after 5 PM that I decided to go see the basketball game. It starts at 7, so I had a good two hours to take a shower and then probably pick my girlfriend up. Ever since last year, I befriend this girl named Jessica Dickson who lived with her grandfather on his ranch. The friendship later escalated into a relationship and so far, it went well. I haven't seen her since last year before I left for the summer. I was wondering if she was thinking about me during the summer. It's about time I came to visit her and possibly go on a date. I was done with my shower around 5:40 PM. I went back into my dorm room and saw Greg laying on his bed reading his copy of ''Rumble Fish ''by S.E. Hinton. "Didn't you read that book a hundred times already?" I asked him. "I haven't read it in a while, so I decided to read it again", he told me. "You going to the game tonight?" I asked him. "I guess so", he told me. "I'm probably thinking of ruining the game somehow anyway. Some gift Crabblesnitch gave us". "I thought of him as more of a taker than a giver", I said. "You getting your girlfriend?" he asked. "Yeah, it's time I see her again. I couldn't help that I had to leave for three months", I told him. I then left him to go see Jessica again. I went to the parking lot to get my car. I got into it and then drove out of town and drove to her grandfather's ranch, which was a 40 minute drive. I drove up her driveway and then shut off the car. I went up to her door and knocked. The door opened and her grandfather greeted me. "Clayton, it's been a while", he stated. "How are you doing?" "I'm doing good, sir. Long summer, but I'm glad I'm back to spend my final year of high school where I have friends", I told him. "Good. Jessica was actually thinking about you during the summer. She couldn't stop for one minute", he told me. "Speaking of which, is she here?" I asked him. "She's in her room. Come on in", he said. I entered his house and then went upstairs to see her. I went up to her door and then knocked. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me, sunshine", I told her. She opened the door and then she hugged me. "Hey, I missed you", she said. "How you doing?" I asked her. "Great. How about you?" she said. "Okay. My summer should have been better, but I'm fine", I told her. "This your last year at Bullworth?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm a senior now", I told her. "Good. I finished my online courses online and now I got my diplomia", she told me. "That's good. Thinking about college now?" I asked her. "I might. I don't want to stress out about it right now", she said. After she said that, I decided to change the subject. "There's a basketball game going on tonight at 7. I know I just showed up and all, but do you happen to want to go?" I said to her. "Sounds good enough with me, but's let's ask grandpa first", she suggested. We went downstairs to ask her grandfather and he said it was okay as long as we didn't stay out as long as after 11 PM. Basketball games last only about an hour and an a half, so there wasn't anything worth worrying about. We got into my car and then we drove to the school. When we got there, it was 6:50 PM, so we had ten minutes to get some good seats. We entered the gym and then sat by Greg and Charles who already had their seats. Michael was sitting by Parker, Nicole and Bradi a row above us. I looked at Charles and then said, "Surprised you came". "I didn't have anything else to do. Besides, I want to see Ted screw up. I heard he ain't good at basketball", he said. I looked around in the gym and noticed that I haven't seen Malcolm Evans since I got here yesterday. I looked up at Parker and asked him, "What happen to your best friend, Malcolm?" "He graduated last year", Parker replied. I turned back and stared down at my feet. I totally forgot that it was his senior year months ago. I should have gotten his email address, but I guess I'll hunt him down on Facebook later. 40 Mintues Later; 7:40 PM It was near the end of the second quarter of the game when a message appeared on the scoreboard. I looked at it and it said, "Charles Caldwell eats jockstraps for breakfast, lunch and dinner. What a fruitcake". "This ain't going to end well", I said to myself and Jessica. Just then, everyone sees it too and starts laughing about it. Well, everyone other than me, Jessica, Greg, Michael, Parker, Nicole, Bradi and Charles himself. "Definietly not going to end well", I said outloud. Even Crabblesnitch saw the message and did no such action to stop it. "Caldwell, you're a dumbass", someone yelled out. Just then, I saw Ted throw the ball as hard as he could to Charles, but Charles caught it with both hands. "Caldwell, give me the ball", he demanded. "You want the ball, come and get it", Charles told him. Ted tried to snatch it from him, but Charles head-butted him. He went up to the people keeping score and took their microphone. He then went into the middle of the court and then started speaking. He gave one hell of a long speech about how people treated him like a pshyco and how he wasn't and also that he had anger problems and doesn't know how to relieve them non-violently. After he was done giving the message to everyone in the audience, he placed the ball in the middle of the court and then left. "Damn", Greg said softly to me. He was shock about what Charles said to the audience. "Do you know that kid?" Jessica asked me. "He's one of my friends. He's not a bad person though. He's just misunderstood", I told her. 50 Mintues Later; 8:30 PM The game was over and we were leaving the gym. I asked Jessica if she wanted to go and get something to eat. She said no, so then I told her, "Before I drop you off back at your place, I gotta check up on Charles. He seemed really upset after he left". "Fine enough with me", she said. Just then, Ted shoved me and said, "Move out of my way". "Says the worse basketball player ever", Jessica said to him. For a Jock, he wasn't a good basketball player. The teams were Football players against Basketball players. Worse versus ever, I thought. "Hey whore, keep your mouth shut", he snapped at her. I then suddenly punched him in the nose. "Nobody calls my girl a whore and gets away with it", I told him. Ted got real mad at me and he tries to tackle me to the ground. I tripped him and he fell face first into the concreate. By then, everyone was crowding to see the fight. I flipped Ted onto his back and then said to him, "Not this year bitch", before I started beating on his face. But before the fight could last a mintue, it was broken up by Assistant Principal Johnson. "I like to speak to you both first thing tomorrow morning". Great, I thought. Just what I wanted: to get in trouble with the assistant principal. I went back to Jessica and said, "Sorry. I couldn't control myself when he called you that". "I would have done the same if I were you", she said. "Thanks", she then told me. "Come on, let's go check up on Charles", I told her. We walked to the Boys' Dorm while talking about the fight. "You know how to handle yourself in a fight", she said. "I grew up in a place where I had to learn how to handle myself. I even killed someone in a fight before I came here to Bullworth. I didn't like it at all", I said. "What was it like taking someone else's life?" she asked. I hesitated for a minute, then I told her, "It changes you. Once you do take a life away, you're never the same person again. In fact since I came here, I have added more people onto that list. I try not to show my mercy alot of the times". "Do you hope that your kids never have to go through what you did? Both then and now?" she asked, implying about my situation right now. "I really do hope that they never have to go through what I have to go through", I told her. After a while of walking and talking, we made it to the Boys' Dorm. We were outside my dorm room when I told her, "Just wait in here for a minute. You have permission to kick any Jocks in the balls if you have to". "Sure", she agreed. I then went to Charles' room to see that it was locked. Just then, Greg came by and asked, "Here to talk to Charles?" "Yeah. You got a key?" I said. "Michael loaned me his", Greg told me. He unlocked the door and then we entered to see that Charles was asleep on his bed while listening to his MP3 Player. I shook him and said, "Wake up, Butter Cup". He woke up and then asked, "How the hell did you guys get in?" "Michael loaned us his key", Greg told him. We then started talking about the speech that he gave out at the basketball game. I do admit that it took alot of guts for Charles just to say that out to most if not the whole school. After Greg and I left his room, I went back to my room to get Jessica and take her home. After I took her home, I went straight back to the school. I went to the dorm and then went to sleep. Today was one long day. But it was probably going to be even longer tomorrow since I got in trouble with Mr. Johnson. At least there was a good thing though. Ted was in trouble as well and maybe he was going to get what he deserves for once. Category:Blog posts